


February 24th

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: A snapshot of 3 of Newt's birthdays: 1926, 1927, and 1928.





	February 24th

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we know Newt's birthday, I figured I'd write about it :-)

February 24, 1926

 

Newt sat in his tent as the heavy rain pounded against it. He had nearly forgotten that it was his birthday. It was easy to lose track of time while out in the field studying creatures, and he was fairly surprised the two owls had even found him all the way here in Rhodesia. He didn’t need to open them to know who they were from. There were only two people in the world who knew and cared that it was his birthday. He couldn’t help but chuckle at Theseus’ apology that he’d sent butterbeer rather than firewhiskey because firewhiskey was too tricky to send internationally. And he definitely appreciated the chocolate cake from his mother, even if it had gotten a bit squashed in transit.

He was 29. His next birthday would be the start of a new decade. He sure hoped at least his book would be finished by then. But he knew that wherever he was next year, only two people would care to mark the milestone. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he didn’t have much use for humans. They were petty, hurtful, difficult to figure out, and most had really never been particularly nice to him. He loved his magical creatures and he loved traveling the world and was generally happy with the status quo. But also, like most creatures, he did feel a strong biological need to mate and reproduce. Mating, he did now and then. Sometimes he’d go into a town and find a witch who was looking for the same, someone he didn’t really need to figure out and would never see again once he traveled on to the next country. It was always a clear agreement, they’d spend a few nights together and then go their separate ways with no expectation of anything more.

Reproduction hadn’t happened yet, but he had always wanted children. He loved caring for creatures and would have loved to care for his own offspring just as much, but alas, for that he’d need to choose an actual mate, someone he’d have to share a life with. And that was unlikely to happen. He wasn’t much good at interacting with humans and most humans found him annoying, so the prospect of finding anyone who would want to have children with him was remote. That did bother him if he was being honest. But there wasn’t much to be done about it. He was fairly satisfied with the other aspects of his life. If he got lucky one day, then great, if not, well, it was to be expected. He popped open the butterbeer from Theseus and toasted himself. To 29. To his book. To new adventures with new creatures. To whatever was in store this year. The rain continued to pound outside his tent.

 

February 24, 1927

 

Newt was surprised to see four packages waiting for him in his London flat. Well, two of them he knew would be there, but he couldn’t fathom...well, true, his life had changed immeasurably just two and a half short months ago. And he did regularly correspond with Tina in those two months. And maybe rushed finishing his book and sending off the final draft for publishing because he wanted to see her again (though apparently it would still be another couple of months before it would be released). But how had she known his birthday? Oh, the other package was from Queenie. Perhaps Queenie had plucked the date from his mind before he left. He opened Tina’s package first. 

 

_ Dear Newt, _

_ Happy birthday! And apparently it’s a big one this year, or so I’m told. May you have many happy returns! I wish Queenie and me could personally throw you a party, but a letter and a gift will have to do. I’m so glad to hear the final draft has been completed! How long does it take for that to actually become a book? I can hardly wait! I had a colleague out west snap a picture of a Thunderbird and I framed it. I don’t know if it’s Frank, but I do hope you like it. Do tell me how your birthday was. Since it seems like we’ll be meeting again soon, perhaps we can have a belated birthday celebration in person. _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Tina _

 

 Newt smiled and felt a flutter in his heart. The picture she’d sent was lovely and quite thoughtful as well. And that she was so eager to see him again...He felt like something was going to be different this year. Perhaps his future birthdays would be less lonely from now on...In any event, there was still Queenie’s package. It looked rather large and unwieldy, and he couldn’t imagine what she could have gotten him, or why she’d bother to ship something so large. He opened the box and was stunned. It was filled to the brim with all sorts of confections, all shaped like various magical creatures. He saw a niffler in there, a danish that looked very much like Dougal, bread that he could have sworn had a horn like an erumpent. Mouth still open, he grabbed the accompanying letter and slit it open. 

 

_ Dear Newt, _

_ Happy birthday, honey! I hope you don’t mind, I did pick it out of your brain before you left, I thought it would be useful information to have so we could celebrate with you. Anyway, you’re not gonna believe this, but I found Jacob’s bakery 2 weeks ago. It was the grand opening. And look what I found! I don’t think he really remembers anything consciously, sadly. But the memories are still in there somewhere, so perhaps there is hope that he can be part of our lives again one day. And I know if he remembered you, he’d want to send you something delicious for your birthday. So consider this gift from him as well. Teenie was so excited to hear you finished your final draft. I miss you too, but she really very much can’t wait to see you again, so hurry up and come soon! _

_ Love, _

_ Queenie _

 

Tears sprang to the corners of Newt’s eyes and he felt a momentary pang about Jacob, but his heart soared knowing he had in fact managed to fulfill his dream of opening a bakery. And it was indeed curious that he seemed to have some memory of the magic he’d encountered, if only subconsciously. Perhaps, indeed, great things were going to unfold this year, a continuation of what had started back in December. New friends, one of whom might possibly become more than a friend...Newt checked his watch and realized it was time to leave for the pub where he was supposed to be celebrating with his brother, as they always did if they happened to be in the same country for his birthday. Perhaps Theseus could give him some tips that might lead to his 31st birthday being even better than his 30th was shaping up to be…

 

February 24, 1928

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for the big 3-0, but Queenie here tells me she managed to involve me anyway!” chuckled Jacob gesturing to his fiancee as he studied his glass of Firewhiskey, trying to decide whether or not it was safe to try. 

 

“Well, you have an excellent excuse, can’t hold it against you,” Newt grinned back. He was nursing his own glass of Firewhiskey with one hand. His other arm was snaked around his own fiancee’s waist. Fiancee. He could still hardly dare to believe that he’d found someone who wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. That he’d met someone so remarkable as Tina and that she loved him back was yet harder to believe, and yet here he was, celebrating his 31st birthday surrounded by the love and friendship he never thought he’d get to have. 

 

“Aw, Newt, honey,” said Queenie, “what’s so hard to believe? Don’t sell yourself short, sweetie! There ain’t no one remarkable enough for my sister but you! Well, I suppose Jacob, but he’s mine!” 

 

Everyone had a good laugh at that and no one complained when Queenie and Jacob nuzzled. Newt held Tina tightly against himself and kissed her forehead as she snuggled against him. Never had he ever had such a perfect birthday before. 

 

“You’re all absolutely nauseating, the four of you,” Theseus rolled his eyes as he strolled into the room with his arms full of packages, “now let’s get on with presents before I vomit.” Newt pretended to glare at him, but couldn’t hold back a snort. 

 

He first handed over a tin of homemade fudge, from mum. Newt smiled and placed it aside. He and Tina would be visiting her for the weekend. Theseus then presented his gift with a flourish. Not that Newt didn’t already know it would be some sort of alcoholic beverage. It always was. But then he read the label: Ogden’s, aged 35 years. “Are you serious?” he asked wide-eyed, “that must have been a bloody fortune!”

 

“It’s getting harder and harder to find a Firewhiskey that’s older than you are, you old man!” Theseus clapped him on the back, “besides, it’s a special year, you’re getting married in a month. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to just save it for then,” he winked.

 

“Not in front of the legilimens!” Newt hissed.

 

“Too late!” smirked Queenie, “anyway, me and Jacob wanted to share our gift!” With a flourish of her wand, a stunning birthday cake floated into the room, along with a case of Jacob’s latest confections. 

 

“And that’s just practice for the weddin’ cake!” Jacob beamed.

 

“You sure you’re not a wizard?” Tina asked stunned.

 

“I wish I was a wizard!” he replied, the same way he always did when he said that refrain. 

 

Newt laughed and thanked him.

 

“And here’s mine,” said Tina, handing him a brand new deluxe quill and leather-bound field journal, “happy birthday, darling!” 

 

“It’s beautiful!” Newt exclaimed, “though still not as much as you.” He scooped her us for a kiss while Theseus groaned dramatically. They ignored him, continuing to display their affections for a few minutes, partly just to annoy him.

 

“You guys!” squealed Queenie, “can’t it wait till after the cake? We all know what you’re planning for after the party. Ya don’t need legilimency to know at least that!” Everyone laughed uproariously, except Newt and TIna, who had separated by now and were just grinning sheepishly at each other. 

 

Between laughter and mouthfuls of cake chased down with more Firewhiskey, Newt thought back to the birthday spent in Rhodesia two years ago, the last birthday before his life had changed forever for the better.. There may yet be birthdays celebrated with even more people. Smaller ones, hopefully. While of course life would never be perfect, and there would be hard times ahead (especially with the war getting worse), he was secure in the knowledge that he never had to spend another birthday alone again. 


End file.
